Winter Fairytale
by vamplight22
Summary: Ryoma and Momo are best freinds, and Momo has started walking Ryoma home. But one day, he doesn't come. AU and MXM don't like, don't read. One-shot.


Momoshiro was waiting outside in the cold, outside of a small café for his short, cocky friend. He was leaning against the brick wall, his hands in his pockets, and face scrunched up in his scarf.

Winter has just arrived and there were no signs of it leaving soon. And no signs of this weather letting up either. It wasn't that bad though, so Momo waited patiently.

When Ryoma walked out of the warmth of the café and into the chilly air outside he immediately tightened his coat around him and bundled into it for warmth.

"Echizen." Ryoma turned to sound of the familiar voice and found his best friend there, grinning at him. His nose and cheeks were red, his coat was puffy but wasn't warm enough as Momo was slightly shaking from the cold.

"Sorry about that. One of the worker needed help with the coffee machine." Ryoma explained. Momo nodded.

"Its alright. Lets get going before this weather gets any worse." Momo started walking but Ryoma stayed behind and waited until Momo noticed and turned back to him. "Something wrong Echizen?"

"You know you don't have walk me home Momo-sempai," Ryoma stated, but Momo just grinned wider.

"I want to. I've gotta make sure you get home safely, don't I?"

Ryoma stared at Momo, feeling somewhat disappointed with his answer, before he sighed and started following the college student.

The next day Ryoma found Momo there again, waiting for him, smiling even though the air was freezing and the days are exhausting, he's still there. And it was the same the day after, and the day after that, and so on, until it had been going on for a month.

Then one day Ryoma stood at the register and watched outside of the café at the blizzard that seemed to be coming. It wasn't that bad, Momo should be there any minute. Ryoma waited for an hour longer, but no one came, and the blizzard had gotten worse.

"Ryoma, your shift was over an hour and a half ago. Why are you still here?" Oishi, one of the workers, asked.

"I'm leaving now." Ryoma said as he went into the back room and got his stuff, putting his coat on, bundling himself up, and leaving. Oishi stood where Ryoma had left him and when Ryoma passed by he stopped him.

"Are you sure you want go out in this storm. I mean I can drive you back home if you want. It looks dangerous out there and-"

"I'll be fine Oishi-san." Ryoma cut him off. Oishi worries too much. "Now go and make sure Eiji-san hasn't blown anything up in the kitchen. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

Oishi looked hesitant for a moment, but then nodded and headed for the kitchen to see if Eiji had gotten anything to explode. But Eiji had only burned a couple of people instead, so that should be okay.

As soon as Ryoma got outside a cool burst of wind hit his face and he shivered slightly.

_Did Momo leave me? Did he think this was too harsh of weather to come by? I'll call him when I get home and see. There has to be a reason._

Ryoma walked, or tried to walk, down the street. The wind was strong and felt like it was going to lift Ryoma and send him to a different state.

While he was attempting to walk he had his eyes closed because of the harsh winds, so he didn't know where he was walking for a second when he tripped and fell face first in the snow. Groaning, he carefully pulled himself up.

"Just my luck," he muttered. "What the hell did I trip on anyway?"

He turned to find a large lump in the middle of the street. Who would leave some kind of object in the middle of the street for people to trip on? Ryoma then noticed a dark hat peaking up from the pile of snow covering the object.

"What the…" his eyes widened a fraction. He recognized that hat. "Momo…"

That's Momo's hat.

"Momo-sempai!" Ryoma dived into the snow and dug his friend out. Momo was unconscious, but still breathing. Ryoma threw Momo's arm over his shoulder and grabbed Momo's waist and began the journey home. Though it was a lot more difficult now with the access weight. But Ryoma had to hurry before Momo died of hypothermia.

When they finally reached Ryoma's apartment Ryoma laid Momo down on the bed gently. He got some warm water, dunked a piece of cloth in it, and then put it on his forehead, then covered him in blankets.

Momo's breathing was labored and he had a high fever.

_He's probably had this for a while. And its probably because he takes me home everyday. Idiot!_

Ryoma felt his eyes sting but he willed the tears away. Right now was not the time to cry, he had to help Momo get better. But the tears came anyway, no matter how hard Ryoma tried to stop them. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt he felt. He sunk to the floor and laid his head on the mattress, muffling his sobs, and that's how he fell asleep.

Momo felt warm. He opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar room.

_Isn't this Echizen's room?_

Momo recapped on what happened and sat upright immediately, surprised and shocked to find himself alive and in Ryoma's room. But getting up that fast caused him to get dizzy and the cloth to fall into his lap.

When he calmed himself down he took in his surrounding and found little Ryoma asleep, on the ground with his head resting on the bed. Momo stared at him and smiled. He gently started shaking him and called out his name.

When Ryoma lifted his head Momo noticed his tear stained face.

"Ryoma?" At the mention of his name Ryoma looked up at Momo from the ground with wide eyes. Momo then got scared when his started filling with tears. "Ryoma-!"

Ryoma cut him off when he jumped on Momo and held him tight, shocking Momo. But what really surprised him, was when Ryoma started shaking and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Momo," he whimpered.

"For what? You saved me Ryoma."

"No, it was because of me you were near death in the first place. If I hadn't found you…" Ryoma couldn't finish that. He let go of Momo and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the tears, but Momo stopped him and removed his hands, and held them. He smiled at the younger man.

"No if it was anyone's fault, its mine. I was stupid to act brave one day and went out in a tank top and shorts to prove I can handle the weather to this Viper guy. And I got sick because of that. But I didn't want to stop coming to see you."

Ryoma sniffled.

"Why?"

"Because Ryoma," Momo began, inching his face closer and closer. "I think I've fallen for you." And he kissed him. Ryoma was at first frozen with his eyes wide open, but then he melted into the kiss. Momo let go of Ryoma's arms and pulled him closer by the waist, let his hands travel under Ryoma's shirt, making Ryoma gasp, and allowing Momo an entrance inside.

Ryoma allowed Momo to take control over his body. And his body responded to every one of Momo's touches. Ryoma let himself slip away from reality and into the fairytale that was Momo. Every part of him seemed unreal, everything that was happening was unreal. But Ryoma loved every minute of it. Who knew fairytales can true in the depths of winter too.

When Momo pulled away Ryoma opened his eyes and looked into Momo's. Momo watched Ryoma as he panted heavily, his cheeks flushed, his eyes hazy, and his mouth partly open. It was an erotic sight for him. He leaned in closer to continue.

"Momo," Ryoma began before stopping Momo from inching any closer.

"Hmm?"

"I think… I fell for you too."

Momo smiled.

"I know."

**Yah I don't know, but I keep getting these ideas in my head and I need to get them out, so hopefully you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
